


九霄云舍的广告都是骗人的

by 8703



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8703/pseuds/8703
Summary: 傻白甜不过脑小甜饼。
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), White Mage | WHM Characters/Dragoon | DRG Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 白魔/龙骑, 龙精





	九霄云舍的广告都是骗人的

“你迷上他了。”

拉拉菲尔族的学者断然道，比说起忘忧骑士亭此时燃烧的壁炉是热的还要斩钉截铁。白魔——那个她说教的对象、无论身高还是体积都翻她一倍不止的男性敖龙——深深埋下了头。

“不，不是，我就是比较好奇……”并且还在试图翻案。

“如果那也能叫好奇的话。你倒是说说看你好奇什么。”

“……他怎么能跳这么高……”

学者从鼻腔里“哼”出一声，“然后你就一直盯着他看。”

“我……”

“甚至连坦克一边嚎一边开了死而不僵都注意不到。”

“结果就是我奶得胸都要凹进去了，你这个主奶还不知道在干什么，然后我们团就灭了。”学者贴心地补充。敖龙“咕”地好像被击中似的捂住肚子，拉拉菲尔的杀人视线正集中在那里，再往上她就嫌脖子疼了。

“其实我能理解，年轻人嘛。”

学者似乎想拍拍他的肩膀或是背，最终只拍到了大腿。

白魔警惕地看着她，忽然意识到自己从未想过眼前的小个子年龄可能比他还大。这个可怕的念头自一出现很快就被他抛弃，刚刚的话题重新滑进他的脑海。

“可他是男人。”他干巴巴地指出。

“男人又没有什么不好，真男人就是要干男人。”

“等——”

“还是说其实你更想被他搞？你要是真想好像也不是不行……”

学者的逻辑越发清奇，而白魔还沉浸在他从前觉得全是天使的种族如今却对着他口出暴言的混乱之中。

“你不想干他吗？”

“等等！”敖龙垂死挣扎。

“你看啊，”学者伸出两根手指，“一、你对他很感兴趣；二、他好像也不讨厌你；三、他……”

“你伸出的手指不够。”敖龙忍不住提醒道。“还有，他就是替朋友来补我们团的空缺，再过几天，等我们原本的龙骑回来就会走。”

“所以说啊，时光易逝，抓住机会从承认你想操他开始。”

白魔再次“咕”了一声，彻底将头埋下去。拉拉菲尔看着他，正拼命忽闪他已经不再信任的大眼睛。

“我……确实想……”

“好啊。”

不知何时起就站在两人身后的龙骑安然答道。精灵仅仅抬起了他头盔的面罩，对着几乎惊跳起来的敖龙和差不多同样吓到的拉拉菲尔，有些疑惑地眨了眨眼。

三杯热可可在他手中的托盘上袅袅升腾起热气。

学者端起自己的饮料扭头就逃，临走还不忘对着敖龙比划个“加油”的眼色。

“你……你怎么在这。”白魔磕磕巴巴地问。龙骑一点也没有解释刚刚发言含义的意思，看了他一眼，他立刻就变成了沙漠里的一条不合时宜的鱼。

“一、这是公共空间；”精灵学着拉拉菲尔的口气说，“二……我只是想找你处理一条不太严重的伤口，顺便给你们要了喝的；三……”

伊修加德本地精灵平时相当惜字如金，此时的多话简直是海德林奇观。敖龙心惊胆战地等着他继续，结果精灵坐在了他对面，喝起自己端来的热可可。喝了一会，又抬眼看他：“不喜欢？”

“不不不不不不没有！”

“那趁热。”

精灵说完，垂下眼重新看向了自己的前下方，仿佛那里有十个莫古力在大跳健身体操。敖龙强迫自己不要盯着他看，假装天花板上粘着另外十头森林元灵。

两人一个看天一个看地，场面一度相当诡谲。

十分钟后，浑浑噩噩喝完了热可可的敖龙浑浑噩噩地跟着精灵去了他自己的客房，浑浑噩噩地看着他坐在自己的床上“当啷”一声将头盔丢在地下，随意得惊人。外面的风雪声被关紧的门窗锁住了大部分，只有壁炉里的木柴发出噼噼啪啪的细小响动，龙骑的盔甲还贴合在他身上，依旧垂着眼说道：“你等一下，这身很扎人。”精灵坐在床沿上一片一片地解下盔甲，同样随意地丢在地上。房间的私密性未免太高，白魔几乎要错觉他是在……是在……投怀送抱了。

但这只是健全的、积极向上的、绿色无公害的治疗活动。你可以的，他对自己说，不要掐死你自己。

“其实你不用非得到我房间里来。刚……刚刚的话你听到了。如果让你觉得不舒服了，我道歉。”

精灵眉毛也没抬一下：“嗯，我听见了。”

所以他是什么意思？现在敖龙开始渴望投石能够对自己使用了。他帮着精灵扯下背甲，没能完全治疗的伤口微微渗着血，后颈因为坚硬的盔甲被压出了红痕。精灵的发色是灰的，眼睛也是灰的，连着伤口隐约散发出的血腥气，整个人都显得灰扑扑的。

灰扑扑的精灵慢吞吞地说，“但我找你治疗是真的，前面说的那句话也是真的。”敖龙手一抖。

“三、我也喜欢你。”

治疗师的脑子因为这句话烧烧的，但也总算把牙压在了他后颈泛红的痕迹上。

然后剩下的部分都像队友不仅躲过了所有的aoe，还贴心地给他传魔一样顺利。

还有就是……

九霄云舍的床挺硬的。

第二天的白魔一大早就坐在忘忧骑士亭中间发呆。

“你看起来像昨晚和他出去杀了一晚上山羊一样不知所措，”拉拉菲尔怜悯地看着他。“待会你要是再因为这个在任务中途发呆，我就用营救把你拉进aoe里。”

“嗯。”路过的精灵揉了揉黑角上的杂毛，看起来真的像残害过黑羊那样神清气爽。学者一时分辨不出他是在配合自己的玩笑，还是玩真的。

“所以……？”她来回看着两人。

“他看起来好像宝石兽。”精灵说，好像那样就解释了全部问题。

“这算什么？DPS脑子里到底都装了些什么？”白魔在他再一次走向柜台点单的时候转向拉拉菲尔。

“如果我能搞懂，也不用每天都骂垃圾DPS了。往好处想，他至少把你当自己人了。”学者思考了一会，谨慎地纠正：“也许我搞懂了也还是会骂吧。”

“我怎么从没有听过？”

学者露出了一个纯真的微笑：“我都是在心里的。”

敖龙面目扭曲，彻底看透了拉拉菲尔的纯洁就像九霄云舍的软床一样真。但精灵已经坐了过来，学者又一次凭借小巧的身形一眨眼就溜走了。

“你们说了什么？”

“没什么，”敖龙低头看着两杯热可可。在酒吧里喝甜饮料，他想，真可爱。

“我们回头去建个通讯贝吧，”他说。


End file.
